Brother Oh Brother
by Queen of the Stars
Summary: Jacen and Anakin go back to the time of Episode II to change the past. It's been done before, but go on, read it. You know you want to. Please!!!
1. In the Future

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Star Wars, and worship the ground the exalted flannel one walks upon.

A/N: No, I have nothing against Jaina Solo, I just decided that it would be better for her not to be a main character in this story, because I really wanted to work on that whole brother/brother relationship. Plus this is completely EU, and sorry if I accidentally mix up some details because I don't have the books with me. This is set after Rebirth.

Jacen Solo came suddenly awake on the Red Star Destroyer of Booster Terrik. The same vision of a Coliseum filled with strange aliens, and of battle droids and Jedi dying had been haunting him for weeks. To him it seemed like the scene belonged in some far distant time, but at the same time he got the feeling that the vision was a part of his future.

Jacen heard a knock at the door. He crossed the room, trying to shake the effects of his rude awakening. When he opened the door he found the ice blue eyes of his little brother Anakin staring at him. 

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked. "I've felt distress coming from you every morning for a while."

Sometimes the uncanny pure strength of Anakin in the Force was a bit annoying.

"I keep having some sort of vision, whether of the past or the future, I don't know." 

"Well why don't you try" Anakin started to say, but abruptly stopped speaking and dropped his jaw in shock. 

Standing in the center of the room was the blue shimmering ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Well hello there boys," he said. "Anakin, Jacen. I've been watching you both grow. You are very impressive Jedi Knights. But there task still left to do, and for once it does not require the forceful noncompliance of the Yuuzhan Vong," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "For the standards of difficulty you boys are used to, you might even consider it a vacation. But make no mistake, what I ask that you undertake is more important than you could possibly know. Well, what do you say?"

Anakin and Jacen stood gaping for several more seconds. Jacen was the first to recover. "What do we have to do?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "That I cannot tell you. But not to worry, you'll find out soon enough. As a tip though, don't worry too much about the future repercussions of your actions. These things have a way of working themselves out in the end. "Well, what do you say boys."

Anakin quickly said, "We agree."

Jacen said, "Now wait just a minute Anakin. What was I telling you about rushing into things" but it was too late. The brothers found themselves spinning in flashes of bright light, and appeared in a room with a view of a different Coruscant.


	2. Back to the Past

Jacen and Anakin rose to their feet, quick to try to glance out the window to that strange yet familiar view. Suddenly they heard throats being cleared behind them. They turned around, and in shock saw the diminutive Jedi Master they recognized as Yoda, and another tall, dark-skinned man they had no knowledge of. 

"Master Yoda," Jacen stammered. "Wow, I mean, wow."

"Know who you are, I do not," Yoda replied. 

"I am Anakin Solo, and this is my brother Jacen," Anakin was quick to intercede.

"Jedi are you, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, but we don't understand. How can you be alive?" Jacen said. 

"Think I do, since Jedi you are and I know you not, from the same time, we are not," Yoda replied.

"But that's impossible!" Anakin said.

"It was Obi-Wan!" Jacen exclaimed. "But why are we here?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the tall man asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Anakin asked. 

"I am Master Mace Windu. Master Yoda and I are the heads of the Jedi Council. Anakin," he said. "That is not a very common name, and you resemble someone that we know very closely"

"Um Jacen," said Anakin, "is you know who still um popular in the galaxy?"

"No, Anakin, no. We can't change the past," said Jacen.

"You heard Obi-Wan, he said that he shouldn't worry about future repurcussions. I mean, honestly, we would just be making the future better. How could we make it worse?"

"Excuse me boys, I'm sorry to disrupt the brotherly dispute. But how do you even know that you are brothers? Jedi are taken from their families very young, and we usually do not take relatives."

"Wellyou see," Anakin said. "The Jedi Order is slightly different in the future, I guess you could say."

"And yes, Anakin Skywalker is our grandfather." 

A/N: Sorry guys, I know that was pretty short again. The thing is I don't have a lot of spare time, especially right now, because I have Finals next week. Plus I have to go eat lunch. So, I can post pretty short chapters a lot, or I could post longer chapters every once in a while. What do you think? 

Pipes4life: I was thinking about doing that a little w/ Padme and Jacen, but not seriously, that would just be wrong.

Rainymalamute: Sorry, I like cliffhangers.

Windsor: Yes, those two are some of my favorite characters as well. Don't worry, I love happy endings. 

Adli: Sorry, once again, I just don't have time for long chapters.

Sheila: Yah, I really wanted to combine all my favorite characters, and I was really sad for Anakin after seeing Episode II, so I just had to write this.

Essena McLean: Thanks! I'll try to keep it going.

Nebula: Here's a new chapter for you.

Jacen200015: Thanks!

Little Green Troll: Here you go.


End file.
